


Shining Shoes

by Sanwall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanwall/pseuds/Sanwall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1095266/chapters/2204395">Behind Frenemy Lines</a> on the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MediAvengersMiniBang2013">MediAvengers Mini-Bang</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Behind Frenemy Lines: Adventures in Relativity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095266) by [morticiamom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiamom/pseuds/morticiamom). 




End file.
